


фотографии.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: всего парочка фото на телефоне могут заставить бабочек в животе оживиться.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	фотографии.

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка была написана для моего паблика - https://vk.com/b_q_d_c

— и что ты пытаешься сделать, дурной? убери камеру, я сегодня похож на мешок мусора, ты меня позоришь, — доен размахивает руками и пытается ногой столкнуть друга с дивана, чтобы тот перестал делать глупые фото, на которых он всегда получался растрепанным и с красными от вспышки глазами, но старшего это совсем не волнует, и он идет на крайние меры.

навалившись на кима всем своим телом и вдавив его в спинку дивана, тэен располагается у него на коленях, а руки заводит за затылок, удерживая их в своих. доен попытался бы вырваться, но в таком положении было бы странно начинать ерзать, поэтому он лишь пытается лицом дотянуться до плеча старшего, чтобы укусить. тот заливается громким смехом и двигается ближе, вплотную прижимаясь к груди парня. от его тела исходит жар и легкий запах сигарет, которые до этого они вместе курили на балконе. доен понимает, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и обреченно вздыхает, поднимая усталый взгляд на друга.

— ну вот зачем ты опять начинаешь это делать? я просто попросил не фотографировать, это так сложно? ты меня достал уже своими выходками, слезай давай, иначе я сейчас вдарю коленом тебе по яйцам, — шипит младший, вызывая на лице тэена лишь хитрую и довольную ухмылку.

— смешной ты, даже не дотянешься ведь. просто дай мне запечатлеть твою милую сонную мордашку. только после этого я тебя отпущу и даже уйду спать в другую комнату, если захочешь, — этот щенячий взгляд и тихий шепот почти над ухом заметно учащают сердцебиение. ким зажмуривается и отводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы не видеть перед собой лицо старшего, что находится слишком близко. смущающе близко. — доен, ты как ребенок, смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

— что-то я не припомню, ты моя мамуля? отъебись и дай мне посмотреть телевизор, придурок, — он пытается освободить руки, но хватка ли чересчур крепкая для этого, поэтому все старания оказываются напрасно. у кима уже лоб вспотевает, но тот продолжает упираться. — просто съеби, умоляю. может я куплю тебе три ведра мороженого, только засунь свой телефон себе в жопу, чтобы я его больше не видел рядом с собой, — скулит он, тряся головой.

— всего одно фото. обещаю, что отстану!

***  
— ты выглядишь просто потрясающе сегодня, ты только взгляни, — тэен листает галерею на телефоне, приближая на фото лицо младшего. тот отмахивается и вырывает телефон из рук, чтобы удалить их, но случайно листает немного дальше.

он натыкается на старые фотографии тэена, которые сделал сам несколько месяцев назад. парня они жутко бесили и тот яростно вопил о том, что удалит их все до единой, но в галерее сохранена каждая из них (даже те, что вовсе смазались). младший усмехается и пихает друга локтем в плечо. тот ворчит себе под нос какие-то оправдания, но это ни за что не заставит доена заткнуться.

— так тебе они все же понравились, я так и знал! ты всегда ноешь, что выглядишь плохо, но согласись, на свете ничтожно маленькое количество таких красивых людей, как ты, — доен широко улыбается в экран телефона, пока не понимает, что сказал это вслух. они оба моментально замолкают после этих слов и неловко переглядываются. — я… я имел в виду, что ты хорошо получился здесь. я не хотел тебя смущать, прости, я просто… ты…

— я знаю, это же очевидно, — перебивает его парень, широко улыбаясь и растягиваясь у него на коленях. он прикрывает глаза и отворачивается, тихо смеясь себе в ладонь.

— что очевидно? что ты красивее меня? — фыркает ким, чувствуя, как его щеки постепенно краснеют. его удача, что комнату освещает только тусклая гирлянда на стене, иначе старший моментально раскрыл бы его. или же он уже это сделал?

— ты мне тоже, — его шепот раздается эхом в голове, проникая внутривенно и распространяясь странным теплом по всему телу. живот словно скручивает морским узлом, и ким съеживается, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции. — я ведь все правильно сказал, да? ну же, скажи мне, что я не облажался и не попал в бесконечную петлю невзаимности. или скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, иначе я начну тебя щекотать до такой степени, что задохнешься прямо на месте. ну, знаешь, будет зато не так неловко, как могло бы, — отшучивается ли, приподнимаясь на локтях и заглядывая в карие глаза напротив.

— блять…. ты меня невыносимо бесишь, ты знаешь? — младший запускает руки в волосы и откидывается на спинку дивана, шумно выдыхая. тэен все понимает и самодовольно улыбается во все тридцать два.

— я угадал, хаха. может, я тебя бешу, но ты от меня без ума, — он злорадно хихикает и взбирается на грудь парня, игриво вырисовывая на ней узоры указательным пальцем. — хочешь поцеловаться? я ужасно целуюсь, но ты об этом не узнаешь, пока не проверишь. только представь, у тебя будет новый повод надо мной…

доен всегда мечтал это сделать. мечтал заткнуть этого ненормального хотя бы на несколько минут, потому что он всегда был болтливым до тошноты. и даже таким невыносимым он всегда тайно восхищался, хоть и бубнил постоянно что-то себе под нос в ответ на его придирки и выходки. запирая чувства на замок все это время, он и не подозревал, что упускает такую невероятную возможность попробовать на вкус эти мягкие пухлые губы, зарыться руками под его футболку и очертить кончиками пальцев гладкую спину, почувствовать его прерывистое дыхание над ухом… и снова вскипеть от злости к самому раздражающему парню на свете.

— ладно, я был не прав. ты целуешься намного хуже, но мы это исправим. нужно лишь… попрактиковаться немного. или много, — ли улыбается и снова припадает к губам младшего, заставляя его сердце выпрыгивать из груди.

им предстоят долгие годы практики, и остается только надеяться на то, что взрывная парочка не поубивает друг друга за это время.


End file.
